


I want to know...

by Tigre5s



Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Jane gives an inch and Tarzan takes a mile...





	I want to know...

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too_  
_Show me everything and tell me how_  
_It all means something_  
_And yet nothing to me_

She took my hand a placed it over her breast. Instinctively, I kneaded her breast. She made a noise that made me twitch beneath my loincloth. 

_I can see there's so much to learn_  
_It's all so close and yet so far_  
_I see myself as people see me_  
_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

She got closer and placed her lips on mine. It felt like a hot spring was building inside me.  
I wrapped her in my arms not wanting to lose this sensation. Somewhere in the back of my mind I imagine Clayton watching us. This makes me smile.

_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these_  
_strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

I remembered watching Clayton rub his hand up her arm once. She turned a light pink color and smiled. 

_Every gesture, every move that she makes_  
_Makes me feel like never before_  
_Why do I have_  
_This growing need to be beside her_

This made me angry. I don’t understand why. This thought is in my head as another foreign feeling builds in me right now. I want to be closer to her. Closer than we are now with her pressed so tightly against me. I grow more and more with every move she makes. I want to be inside her.

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew_  
_Of some other world far beyond this place_  
_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_  
_I see before me a new horizon_

This dress? I think that’s what it is. It must go. I rip the flimsy fabric from her body and pull her against me once more. Immediately, I pull her to the floor and begin to lap and suckle at her sweet center. The scent that has driven me mad since I first gazed on her tastes even sweeter than I imagined. Clayton has not been here as I thought. I know his scent well and it is not on her. This only makes me want her more as she mewls beneath me. I look at her face and see her whole body is a deep glowing pink, almost red. I turn her on her stomach and mount her swiftly. She is tight and now she is screaming. There is blood dripping down her thigh. I pause and start to withdraw but this sends a shock of pleasure through me so strong I bury myself into her again. I cannot help this pulsing desire and I drill into her relentlessly. My hips seem to have a mind of their own. Her screams turn from frightening to encouraging after a while and then she squeezes. She squeezes so hard I I see stars and I fall. I fall into her and out of myself and somehow into the sky as well.  


_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

I collapse next to her, never dismounting and pull her to me cradling her tightly like the spoons she’s taught me about. Her movements threaten to wake me again and I palm her breasts as she drifts off to sleep. I can not sleep. My body is too alive for sleep. So I watch her in wonder.

_Come with me now to see my world_  
_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_  
_Can you feel the things I feel_  
_Right now, with you_  
_Take my hand_  
_There's a world I need to know_

She is mine now. So I will show her my world as she has shown me hers. I wonder if she feels as light as I do when I’m with her. I wonder if she burns below her dress for me as I do her. I wonder if she will let us be together again.

_I wanna know, can you show me_  
_I wanna know about these strangers like me_  
_Tell me more, please show me_  
_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

I want to know...


End file.
